


Advice

by Onliest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, friends(?) to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onliest/pseuds/Onliest
Summary: Leo wants to ask Takumi out but can't do it alone so he gets help from the best and worst optionfriends...It's really not all that bad if they're actually trust worthy but there are other ways of ruining everything





	1. opportunity gone wrong

 Late into the evening Takumi rolled up at Leo's door. He stepped out the passengers seat of Hinata's car, he and Oboro (who was cruising in the back seats), yelling how much they'll miss him. It sounded a bit like a competition of who'll miss Takumi more. He bid the two farewell and went up the stairs of the veranda of Leo's house.

Takumi let go of his suitcase and knocked on the front door of Leo's house. It wasn't so large but Takumi had to admit he was impressed. Leo seemed to have his life together and even lived on his own occasionally. Takumi looked around at the plants seated in different areas on the veranda if it were him taking care of those they'd surely die within a day. He shuddered at the feeling of the leafs on his leg, a tomato plant sat on the wooden flooring. 'If I had said that these plants are nice earlier I take it back.' he thought, feeling as if it was going jump out of it's pot and tickle him with it's leaves.

"Why are you staring at Debbie like at?" asks Leo, watering can in hand. He pushes Takumi away from 'Debbie' and waters it. "Who names a tomato plant Debbie?!" Takumi didn't know whether to laugh or be extremely concerned. Leo's tomato fetish was getting out of hand...

"I do." He snapped. "Now just go inside."

*

Takumi dragged his suitcase into Leo's house. He was surprised to see that Leo actually wasn't aesthetically challenged. Almost everything was grey or black but it fit so well. Takumi left his belongings next to the door (He didn't know where he was to put them anyways) and sunk into the sofa, waiting for Leo to finish taking care of Debbie and the rest of his weirdly named plants. It was still a shock to him that he'd be living with Leo until he graduated the school his father forced him into and the fact that his father let him stay with LEO, the NOHRIAN, out of every single person on the planet amazes him. Did Leo sweet talk Sumeragi or something?

Takumi pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and checked the time. How much TLC did the darn greenery need? He stood up and walked towards the door, eyes fixed on his phone. As he walked past the kitchen on the marble counter top was Leo's phone, the notification sound going off a mile per second. 'Oh is that Leo's phone?' Takumi stared at it for awhile debating whether he should be a devil or a saint. Of course, being the evil person he was this was an opportunity of a life time. This is the perfect opportunity to ruin Leo's life. He swiped it off the counter and took a seat on the floor. 'Now then lets see what the sinner's been up to...' He unlock the phone, he didn't have to guess the password it was too obvious that it would be: **tomatoes r better than takumi.**

Takumi unlocked the phone and nearly went blind at the amount of text appeared on the screen. He ignored them and looked at the group chat name. "Leokumi?" he whispered, looking at the tomato and pineapple emoticon. Confused, he began to look through the chat growing more and more shocked with each message.

*

Sinner(Niles): Lmfao you're coming to us to help you get with Takumi???!

 

OdinDark(Owain): Leo! I'm touched ;v; You actually trust us with your love life! We'll help you.

 

Sinner: Pfft no we won't

Brynhildr(Leo): Can you two not? I just asked for your help not your pity and judgement

 

Sinner: K fine but u gotta fill us in on everything going on between u and him. I run on gossip and Im low on fuel 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Brynhildr: ...k

*

"Takumi, what are you doing?" Leo walked up to Takumi who was now frantically stuffing the other's phone into his hoodie's pocket. "None of your business!" He looked behind him at the blond, frowning. "Rude." Leo scowled and looked over to where his phone once sat. "Did you see my phone?" He asks, moving into the living room. Takumi stood up and followed him, eyes fixed on the man looking underneath the cushions on the couch in a desperate manner. Takumi gently placed Leo's phone on the coffee table. "Hey! your phone is here." he pointed down at the phone. Leo dashed over to the table and took his phone. Takumi didn't even need to guess why he behaved so...

*

The rest of the day went by not how Takumi expected it to. Leo still acted with his usual conceited attitude and Takumi was the one to be acting a little off. From over the back of the armchair Takumi watched Leo wash the dishes from the supper they had earlier. He turned back and sunk into his seat and turned on the screen of his phone. Hinata and Oboro were messaging him. "Perfect timing..." he said and open the chatroom. He had no intention of taking the phone incident to the grave and he was totally gonna tell those two.

"What's perfect timing?" Leo hung over the back of the chair, a sly grin on his face while his eyes were fix on Takumi.

Maybe Takumi shouldn't talk aloud anymore...

 


	2. Desperately trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't put too much faith in others or even yourself.

Sinner: Leo did you do it yet? <3

Brynhildr: Do what

OdinDark: Pfft NIles you have the amount of shame of how much Myrrh there is every two years

Sinner: This is why I knew buying you that video game was a mistake

Brynhildr: But you did it anyways 

Sinner: Hey now! This is not beat up Niles (Not that I mind ;) ) It's get Leo to hook up with Takumi or whatever his name is

OdinDark: How was yesterday? I heard he's staying at your place

Sinner: You didn't hear nothin Owain

Sinner: We literally stood outside Leos and looked thru the window the cops even chased us and everything.

Brynhildr: you what?!

OdinDark: Gtg

Sinner: Gtg cya

*

Leo looked down at his phone in disgust. 'I hope they're not for real. How violating.' He got up and closed the curtains of the living room window and walked upstairs. Takumi hadn't gotten up yet and it was coming up on 7:00. He pushed open the bedroom door and strut over to his roommate's bed, now looking straight down at the sleeping man who lay half off the bed. "Takumi, get up." He dragged the blanket off him. Takumi immediately sat up, almost falling of the bed in the process. "Aaugh! L-Leo?!" He tried to look at him but only see a blur of what could be Leo. "Why did you wake me at such an ungodly hour? it's still dark out!" Takumi rubbed his eyes and looked up at the man tossing his blanket at the end of his bed. "Takumi, Nohr  is always dark. Now hurry and get ready don't shame your family with your tardiness. You are representing them after all." Leo watched Takumi leave the bedroom. From another room Takumi groaned.  "What do you even know about shame?!" 

Leo sighed, running his had through his hair, removing his headband while doing so and placing it back on his head. He turned and headed out the room walking past his room and the bathroom that was occupied by Takumi. Leo could hear him singing and had to admit he was pretty good.

 The Nohrian quickly hopped down the small set of stairs and flopped onto the sofa. Leo picked up the remote that was rested on the floor near him and turned on the TV. A reality TV show was on. Leo usually watches it and  only ever misses an episode when Elise comes over to walk to school with him.

"What are you watching?" Takumi came into the living room, desperately trying to towel dry his hair, the water from it dripping onto his wool sweater. "It's nothing." Leo quickly turned off the TV. "Your bag is packed right? We should leave now." He stood up and went over to where his bag sat, picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Aw c'mon I didn't even eat yet!" Takumi whined, tossing his towel over the arm chair. Leo, already pushing the door open said, "Hurry then." 

*

"Hey! Wait up will you?!" Leo could hear Takumi yelling just a bit down the street away from him. Leo was never late and Takumi was incredibly slow. Was he purposely trying to ruin his perfect attendance record? Takumi finally caught up to him, breathing heavily and bent over, hands on his knees. "What the hell Leo!Why did you leave me like that?" He asked, trying to catch his breath as well. "You were being slow." Leo shrugged, Takumi hitting Leo's arm with the back of his hand in the process. "I can't help it if I'm a little slow!" He sped up, walking far ahead of Leo, going in the wrong direction. "Takumi! wrong turn!" Leo yelled, snickering at Takumi's unfamiliarity with the area. He jogged up to Takumi and led him to school.

Krakenburg vocational school.

"Leo! There you are!" Elise was standing at the front doors. "Camilla told me to come here and make sure you were properly dress and packed your bag. Did you eat this morning?" Elise did not attend the same school as Leo and Takumi she went to a high school  in fact the only high school in Windmire. It wasn't too far from Krakenburg. So when Leo  would stay at his own place she'd always appear just before school started. "Yes Elise I did. You really don't need to check up on me you know." He sighed. "Oh! It's because Takumi is taking care of you right?" Elise said, teasing her brother. Leo could hear Takumi struggle to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry my brother is making you do everything." Leo grew angry and a bit embarrassed with each giggle that came from Takumi's mouth. "Oh! I'll be late if I don't hurry!" Elise hopped past the two. "Have a great day at school you two!" The image of her grew smaller and smaller as she hopped around the corner and disappeared down the street.

Takumi push the school door open and held it for Leo. "Leo I shouldn't be taking care of you like this anymore you know?" He joshed, Leo not even looking his way and stepping inside. "Please don't." He said looking down the hall, as if he's looking for something or maybe trying to avoid something? "Leo?" Takumi called out, watching as he frantically typed 'where r u?' in that same chat room. The Nohrian shifted his gaze over at him, with a look of concern mainly for himself and how terrible Takumi's experience at this school may end up. "Takumi, let's hurry and get to class." Takumi, unaware of why Leo behaved so weirdly pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded.

 

Sinner: Leo we'll be a little late kay?

Brynhildr: Thank god

Sinner: Rude

Sinner: But anyways before we get there see if you can get a date or smth with Takumi

Brynhildr: And how am I to do that?!

Sinner: Oh yeah I forgot you suck at this whole romance thing and try to get info from TV dramas

Brynhildr:...

Brynhildr: Just answer the question

Sinner: Kay hon don't gotta be so rude

Sinner: Leo just follow my lead and the dude'll be yours

Leo walked alongside Takumi, holding onto his phone that rested in his pocket wait for it to vibrate. He noticed Takumi was being a bit fidgety but paid no mind he was probably just nervous about school and whatever. Well... at least that's what Leo thought. In truth Takumi was being a bit off because of his desire to know what he and this so-called "Sinner" and "OdinDark" were telling Leo. Was he supposed to make some sort of move try to impress him or something! It felt like a mosquito bite that needed to be scratched but would only get worse if touched. Takumi picked at his cuticles and looked his way a couple of times the whole walk to Takumi's class.

Niles hadn't texted Leo back and the had already gotten to their destination. He had three options now that time was short and sources could never be reliable these days. Leo could not do anything, try asking him out on his own, or just stall for a bit and see if Niles will finally text him. Why was number three even an option It was just going to be number one but much more awkward and he really didn't want things to be just as they are now anymore. He was going to go with number two. some sort of out come was reliable at least mainly because he's not asking for help.

Takumi opened the classroom door but was stopped from entering it by the firm grasp of Leo's cold hand. Takumi looked behind him right into the eyes of the blond who held onto his arm like he'd disappear if he let go. "Leo? Something wrong?" He asked looking down at the others hand and back up at his  face. "T-Takumi I- well..." he began, unaware of strange noise that came from in the classroom in grew louder and louder but was no match the beat of his heart. "We've known each other for a while..." he continued, Takumi well aware of what he was about to ask however, interrupted by a joyful spirit that bounced up to Leo and Takumi, Leo immediately letting go of Takumi's arm. "Takumi! You're here?! I had no idea you'd be going to school with us! Leo why didn't you tell me?" It was Corrin. He was a nice guy but right now the last thing Leo wanted was Corrin and his niceness to set his chances with Takumi aflame. Leo looked over at Corrin, taking in a few deep breaths. desperately trying not to explode and let his wrath run free. He pulled his phone out from his pant's pocket and turned on the screen, thinking 'Maybe I should have gone with option three.' 


	3. Not as bad as he expected.

When it came to their break, Takumi stood outside the classroom door, awaiting Leo's arrival. He watched Leo drag himself over to Takumi, instead of his usual conceited strut. 'He's totally upset about Corrin interrupting him' Takumi thought, folding his arms across his chest smirking. Leo, looking at the other with a weak expression making Takumi's smile fade. 

"Hey Leo, wanna head down for lunch?" Takumi asked, half trying to cheer him up and half trying to clear up the awkward mood and bad aura radiating from Leo. Leo nodded and walked ahead of Takumi but not too far, Takumi having to pick up the pace and grab hold of Leo's backpack. "Your legs are too long you know?" He let go of his bag and walked beside him, most of the walk in  an uncomfortable silence.

Once in the cafeteria, Leo and Takumi took a seat. They had brought the lunch Leo had made early in the morning. Leo'd rather die than eat whatever they served at this school and he certainly cannot let Takumi eat it too.

For a while the two chatted about school and the differences between the school system in Hoshido and Nohr. Shockingly things stayed normal even with a few disagreements here and there. However the good moment didn't last as long as Leo'd hope for it to. A hand was gently placed on Leo's right shoulder. One that belonged to a man who's one eye was fixed on the poor unsuspecting Takumi across from Leo. "You must be Takumi right?" A tan, slender finger pointed at the Hoshidan, who had been busy stuffing pasta in his mouth. He looked up at the man beside Leo, pasta hanging from his mouth that he quickly pushed into his mouth with his fork. "Uh... yeah?"

 Leo had become stone, afraid of what was to come next or to look up and see Niles licking his lips in a seductive fashion. Why did he have to be here at the worst time? "Niles, where were you?" Leo had remembered how unreliable Niles had been this morning and had a really bad urge to jump up and strangle him. However, their would be no benefits he'd receive. Only Niles who's intense levels of masochism never ceased to surprise him. 

"Hey there~" Leo heard from the other side of him. At the left was Inigo. He hung out with Leo and co except for when a lady seemed as though she needed a little attention. "Sorry 'bout Niles being late and all that. It was my fault init?" He looked over at Niles who nodded. "Got 'em to help me hustle Owain 'til he gave me 20." Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling slowly and holding it before exhaling in an attempt to calm himself down. From across the table Takumi watched, smiling a bit. "Leo you've got some interesting friends. Seems like Nohrians aren't as bad as Hoshidans make 'em out to be." Leo rolled his eyes. "You only say that because you don't know what Satan spawns my friends can be." Inigo looked over at Leo in shock, mouthing "ouch" as he clenched his heart. Leo looked over at him, groaning at how much of a drama queen Inigo was, earning a few laughs from Takumi and Niles. 

*

Leo would have to say that lunch break wasn't as terrible as he'd expect it to turn out. Even with Niles and Inigo killing the peaceful mood. Leo looked out the window tuning out today's afternoon lesson and trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from Owain who'd somehow gotten to class just before it started and Niles. Leo could tell some sort of mischievous plan was brewing into the mind of those two. He was tempted to look behind him at his friends. However, did not want to encourage their childishness and most of all he did not want his grades going down because of his stupid crush and friends who tried too hard to help him. He couldn't say he hated them though in fact the two sitting behind him were like a second family. When Elise, Camilla or Xander weren't being overly doting as usual, Niles and Owain would be. It annoyed Leo no doubt but he usually gave in to their overly caring acts. Ho else would the two have known of Leo's crush?

Leo looked over his shoulder at them, smirking. He mouthed "What are you two up to?" They do this too often since Leo didn't sit with them. The three grew accustom to reading lips since Owain and Niles had become friends with the princely man. Niles sat back in his seat mouthing "Figuring out ways for you to score a date with your soon to be man." Leo swore if he didn't wear an eye patch he would've winked.

 Owain leaned over onto the textbook in front of Niles, the super smash bros logo on his shirt folding over itself. He folded his arms and rested his head in them. "And we were eyeing your royal headband. Your appearance is twice as appealing when it rests atop your head." Owain chuckled silently. Leo's cheeks grew a bit red and he turned to the front, brows dipping into a deep frown as he did so. He heard the quietest giggle behind him. Hearing them snicker like that concerned Leo on unhealthy levels. 

The class ended with an annoyed Leo and two joyful friends who stood on either side of him, their arms over and around Leo's shoulders and were invading poor Leo's personal space and that was probably the only thing he had to himself. "Why are you doing this to me?" Leo asked, every inch of his voice agitated. Niles slid his hand beneath Leo's chin and held his face, squishing his cheeks as well. "Because we love you and we want your relationship with Takumi to have a good future." Niles said, his voice smooth yet unsettling. It reminded Leo of the loving way Camilla would speak with him. Leo pried Niles' hand from his face, afterwards rubbing his cheeks and chin. "That's wonderful." Sarcasm oozed from Leo's words "Now then. Owain in less than fifteen words and ooc can you explain to me which of the seven hells are you going to put me through this time? I'd ask Niles but he only seems interested in touching my face." Leo's eyes rolled over to Owain who'd usually laugh at a comment like that but instead looked at Leo with all seriousness. "Leo, my dearest companion! This is my greatest task yet! Less than fifteen words is far too much to put my dark being throu-"

"OOC Owain." Leo interrupted, frowning a bit at Owain who struggled to obey Leo. "Okay, okay. So we were thinking..." He began as the three walked down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot I finished the third chapter. (Not a big achievement really and I'm not satisfied with at least 75% of it but still yay!) I really wish I had something funny or important to say at the end of the chapters but I don't sooooooooooooo I'll just move along and start on the next chapter. :)


End file.
